


Una madre siempre sabe

by Daneshka_Boticcelli



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daneshka_Boticcelli/pseuds/Daneshka_Boticcelli
Summary: Porque Kushina sabía que su pequeño rubio sol no era igual a los hijos de Mikoto, no, Naruto no era de esos que se pintaban las uñas o se dejaban crecer el cabello demasiado.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 10





	Una madre siempre sabe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Una madre siempre sabe

Desde el momento en que Kushina supo lo mucho que dolía el parto, a pesar de que Mikoto le hubiese dicho que no demasiado, conoció al ser que más iba a amar en su vida y no, no era Minato desmayado en el suelo sino su pequeño rubio resplandeciente Naruto. Desde el momento en que su hijo abrió sus azules ojitos e hizo una mueca de sonrisa Kushina supo que Naruto estaba destinado a grandes cosas y ella estaría allí para acompañarle en todo momento.

Desde el parto fueron momentos difíciles, pero todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba llevando a Naruto a pasear por el parque en donde se encontraba con Mikoto, quien odiaba un poco en secreto por no haberle advertido lo mucho que dolía tener un bebé, y sus dos hijos, Itachi y Sasuke, quien había nacido casi al mismo tiempo que Naruto.

Ser madre no era un trabajo fácil, mucho menos cuando su brillante solecito no era el más listo de clase ni el más habilidoso en los deportes, pero ella estaba segura de que llegaría a ser grande y ella se esforzaba por ayudarle a mejorar cada día.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, el tiempo había pasado y su hijo ya iba al instituto. Naruto era todo un casanova, tenía carisma, pero demasiada y las chicas terminaban huyendo de él y Kushina no podía más que consolar a su hijo ante sus decepciones que usualmente no pasaban de más de un par de horas antes de que se enamorara de otra niña.

Kushina no podía estar más orgullosa, su hijo era el mejor a sus ojos, no como los hijos de Mikoto, como Itachi que se pasaba por allí con el pelo largo y las uñas pintadas, si no fuese por esas enormes ojeras podrían confundirle con una chica, una total vergüenza para Fugaku y ni hablar de Sasuke, ese chico quería seguir los pasos de su hermano y no dejaba de rechazar a todas sus pretendientes. Kushina no los veía demasiado masculinos y hasta podría llegar a pensar que eran…ya saben, ...gays. Y no era como si solo ella lo pensara, mucha gente lo hacía también, pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. Minato le decía que dejara de alarmarse por cosas así, ser gay era algo completamente normal y había que aceptarlo, el amor es amor en cualquiera de sus versiones y Kushina estaba de acuerdo, pero secretamente estaba feliz de que su Naruto estuviese siempre corriendo detrás de alguna niña y fuese un bruto sin delicadeza a que fuese un delicado que le gustase maquillarse y otras cosas raras.

Un día estaba cenando con Minato fuera y para su sorpresa en el mismo restaurante estaba Itachi con una rubia, fue un alivio enorme verle coger la mano de la chica y de besarle la mejilla, pero fue una enorme sorpresa que casi le hace morir ahogada con el vino cuando se dio cuenta de que la rubia no era una "ella" sino un "él" muy afeminado. Tiempo después se enteró por las malas lenguas de que se trataba de Deidara, el compañero de habitación de universidad de Itachi y actual novio.

Otro día cualquiera, Naruto le contó a su madre de una chica nueva que le había rechazado porque era lesbiana, ¡lesbiana! ¿a dónde iba a parar el mundo? Y Minato seguía diciéndole que debía acostumbrarse y aprender a aceptarlo, el amor era amor y hasta Fugaku tendría que entenderlo. Secretamente Kushina no podía estar más feliz de que su hijo no fuese así, porque Naruto era todo un hombre y no cualquiera, sino uno con buen corazón que no tenía suerte en el amor, pero un hombre que le gustaban las chicas y eso era suficiente para ella.

El tiempo siguió pasando y Naruto terminó el instituto, ninguna universidad le aceptó, pero eso no lo detuvo. De día trabajaba y de noche estudiaba para ser cheff. Poco después junto con unos amigos compró un pequeño lugar que transformaron en un restaurante de Ramen y ese fue sólo el comienzo. Jiraiya Ramen se convirtió rápidamente en una cadena de restaurantes, las combinaciones curiosas y extravagantes de Naruto lograron hacerse famosas e internacionales, salió en la TV y viajó a muchos países.

Kushina estaba tan feliz, su hijo era un hombre de provecho y aunque no haya ido a la universidad sin duda había tenido más éxito que los hijos de Mikoto sin duda, esos chicos afeminados y delicados no llegarían tan lejos como su hijo. Una tarde cualquiera se encontró con Mikoto y fueron a tomar café, hablaron de la vida y de sus hijos. Itachi estaba en el extranjero mientras que Sasuke había regresado a la ciudad, según a ver a su pareja, aunque Mikoto desconocía quién era. Por su parte, Naruto estaba fuera de la ciudad y no tenía pareja, algo lamentable, pero Kushina sabía que su hijo tenía mucho trabajo y poco tiempo para amores.

Cuando se despidieron, Kushina siguió su camino al departamento de Naruto, hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a visitarle y quería hacer limpieza porque sabía que su hijo era un buen hombre, pero un cerdo como cualquier otro. No dejaba de repetirse mentalmente lo feliz que estaba de que su hijo no fuese gay, no como los hijos raritos de Mikoto. Distraída, entró al departamento y pensó que el despistado de su hijo se había ido sin cerrar con llave, un desastre como siempre. Curiosamente el lugar estaba bastante limpio, ¿había Naruto limpiado? ¡Ja! Imposible. Desconfiada paso un dedo por la mesa y no hubo rastro de polvo ni cualquier otra cosa pegajosa. ¡¿qué demonios pasaba allí?! ¿había Naruto contratado a una persona para que limpiara? Porque ella podía hacerlo sin problemas y si… ¡OH! un momento, y Kushina se detuvo en seco al escuchar un gemido desde la habitación, su corazón se aceleró entre la sorpresa y la emoción, ¿había Naruto conocido a una chica de la que no le había hablado y la cual había limpiado perfectamente el departamento? Porque si era así iba a ser la mejor noticia que recibía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Su cerebro procesaba mil ideas por segundo, pero otro gemido la detuvo. ¿Debía irse? ¿debía avisar que estaba allí? Porque definitivamente no se habían enterado de su presencia allí dentro. Kushina rió por lo bajito y una mala idea cruzo por su cabeza…que tal si…espiaba, ¡pero solo sería una mirada rápida! No iba a poder esperar a que su hijo le hablara de esta chica y mucho menos que la llevase a casa, necesitaba sin duda verla y lo necesitaba YA. Y no es como si Kushina fuese una curiosa o una entrometida, porque era ambas, pero necesitaba saberlo y prometía a su conciencia que nadie se enteraría de que había estado siquiera allí.

Decidida y como una ninja se acercó a la puerta, ¡joder! Estaba cerrada, no le quedaba otra opción más que abrirla. Despacio y con una sonrisa de niña traviesa abrió la puerta despacio hasta que pudo ver un poco, que no fue suficiente y tuvo que abrir más y justo cuando pensó que sería el mejor día de su vida abrió la puerta de un golpe inconscientemente al ver aquella escena. Su hijo, su precioso hijo estaba sobre otro hombre, ambos desnudos y ese otro hombre no era otro que Sasuke, ¡el hijo rarito de Mikoto!

¡Su hijo tenía su "cosita" dentro del "agujerito" de Sasuke!

Lo que vino después fue algo para lo que nadie estaba preparado…

-Entonces… ¿eres el que va arriba?

\- ¿A qué te refieres, mamá? ¡Sé un poco más clara!

\- ¿Eres el hombre de la relación? ¿eres quien la mete y no a quien se la meten? ¿es Sasuke el que muerde la almohada? ¿Eres tú el que envía las flores?

Y como si no fuese bastante incomodo hablar de sexo y de tu orientación sexual con tu madre, la misma que te vio tener sexo con un hombre en primera fila, Naruto no sabía qué hacer o decir. Minato tenía la mano en la cara avergonzado, no de su hijo sino de las preguntas indecorosas de su esposa y Kushina tenía que saberlo, tenía que saberlo TODO.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- ¿Eres homo? No me gusta ese nombre, no puedes ir por allí diciendo que eres homo, es un nombre terrible y…

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Ya te he dicho que soy bisexual!

\- ¡Oh!, entonces, ¿aún te gustan las mujeres?

\- ¡Sí! Sasuke es el primer hombre con el que salgo.

Y aquella conversación que fue la muerte para Naruto y la incomodidad para Minato, fue la gloria para Kushina.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Mi hijo no es ningún homo.

Después de aquello Kushina era una madre orgullosa que defendía que su hijo era bisexual, cosa que hizo que el asunto perdiera total importancia porque su hijo no era como los hijos de Mikoto y nunca lo seria. Y si para ella eso era suficiente, Naruto y Minato la dejaron ser felices e incluso Sasuke pasó de ser el "corrompedor de hijos" a su querido y adorado yerno.

Porque una madre siempre sabe, y Kushina sabía que su hijo era un hombre.

\- ¡¿Tú lo sabias?!

\- ¡Cariño! ¡Son amigos desde niños! ¿Nunca sospechaste de las pijamadas o las idas al cine juntos? ¡Naruto dejó de salir con chicas desde el instituto!

Y así fue como Minato durmió en el sofá toda la semana, porque un padre siempre sabe y una madre cegada puede incluso no darse cuenta de las cosas obvias, aunque la golpeen directo a la cara.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!   
> hace tiempo tuve el proyecto de publicar mis fics aquí también, por lo que creo que es momento de continuar con ello!   
> espero que les haya gustado y que me digan qué les ha parecido! ;) 
> 
> que viva el amor y el yaoi!!


End file.
